


I know

by Kurly_fry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurly_fry/pseuds/Kurly_fry
Summary: I know it is not normal for me to have these feelings so I just watch. Watch them grow and become happy together. Watch as Daichi and I grow further apart. Watch as we lose contact after graduation.





	I know

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to the person who is emo all the time over haikyuu and that won't stop crying for how long. She's gay but not for you the cute trash everybody is okay with liliana c-something follow her on Instagram @efroraz

I know. I know that being normal is impossible for me. That not being normal is also impossible. I’ve been reminded of this multiple times. That mostly involve the use of affection shown in public. I know the shift in people's stares and attitude towards people of the same sex when they show a bit more of affection than they should. I knew that I couldn't ever tell them how I felt if I wanted to stay by their side. I knew. Yet, it hurt when I was awfully reminded that I was the only one that wasn't normal.

 

“Suga… Suga. Suga!” a particular black haired captain exclaims as I snap out of my daze.

“Uh yes, Daichi? What is it?”

“Well, I was asking for advice remember? Of what I should say to Yui.” Of course how could I forget the cause of the daze that I was currently in.

Right before the match against Shiratorizawa, Yui Michimiya the captain of the Karasuno girls’ volleyball had given Daichi a good luck charm. I noticed that it was much more than just a good luck charm meant for the team through the blush dusted on her cheeks. I decided to let them have some space. Although I do have feelings for Daichi, Yui is still a friend of mine and I respect her feelings. 

However Daichi being the dense goofball he is accepted it without even questioning it and was completely oblivious to her actual feelings. So when Yui confessed to Daichi after the we had won against Shiratorizawa Daichi was nothing but surprised. Now Daichi is in a dilemma as he told her that he would give her his answer by today after practice. And was now looking for advice from me on what to do.

As I didn't know what to say since I didn't want to lose him the only thing I could say was, “The thing that you need to consider the most is whether you like her not only as a friend but as something much more. I say go for it she's a nice girl who loves the same things you do and someone you have known for for a long time.” 

As much as I like Daichi and don't want him to date someone else, I can't take away or give him happiness. If we were to date I could not give him the joy of having a family later in the future. There are so much more things that we wouldn't be able to do that normal couples overlook. But overall I’m scared that one day he will get tired. Tired of my love. Tired of having to keep our relationship a secret while we watch our friends get married. Tired of me.

So with this in mind I can only watch as Yui and Daichi smile at each other with smiles I haven't seen from either of them. And although Yui and I have a lot of the same traits as well as looking alike I know she will do a much better job of giving Daichi what I can't.

I know it is not normal for me to have these feelings so I just watch. Watch them grow and become happy together. Watch as Daichi and I grow further apart. Watch as we lose contact after graduation.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ^~^  
> This was my first fanfiction so I hope it wasn't that bad. I'm still not sure if I will do another chapter but I'll see. Well anyways I hope you look forward to my next works.  
> \\(^¬^)/  
> Please leave comments and kudos. I would like to have some feedback since this is my first fanfic it would be much appreciated. Also follow me on Instagram@krayola7 for updates and such.


End file.
